Episode 3750 (12th September 1994)
Plot Samir tells Deirdre that he doesn't want her supporting him. When Kevin has to work, Rita goes along to antenatal classes with Sally. Bet goes to Croydon to find Raquel, leaving Charlie and Tanya running the Rovers. Don suggests to Gail that Nicky stays with him for a while as he thinks he's feeling neglected. Steve wins £300 on one race and puts it all on another. Des has to lay the bet off as the shop's limit is £1,000. Raquel is run ragged by pub manager Mike Murphy and is thrilled when Bet turns up. She tells Bet that she's saving up to have her nose reconstructed and plans to stay in London for work. Steve is delighted with his £3,700 win but Sean is furious. Bet isn't taken in by Raquel's talk of the good life. Tanya tells Charlie he's becoming very domesticated and it doesn't suit him. Tanya tells Charlie that he's her type and it's a shame he's spoken for. Nicky finds some of Brian's weights and tries to use them so he can have muscles like his dad. He confesses to Don that he wishes Brian was still alive. Deirdre is overwhelmed as Samir cleans the house and cooks her a meal. He tells her that he can not live off her. Bet urges Raquel not to forget where her home is. Martin tells Gail that he's sick of Nicky and doesn't care where he sleeps. Curly tells Andy that he wants him out of No.7. Gail tries to drag Nicky home but he tells her that he's never returning. Gail is upset and tells him to stop with Don as she's had enough. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King (Credited as "Lynsey King") *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Roger Crompton - Donald Gee *Mike Murphy - Jimmy Hibbert Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and landing *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Skinner's Bookies *Jim's Cafe *The Old Grapes pub, Croydon - Interior and exterior Notes *In a mistake in the end credits, Donald Gee is shown as having been played by Roger Crompton instead of the correct way round. *Kevin Webster (Michael Le Vell) is credited but does not appear. *The Old Grapes pub on Little Quay Street in Manchester was used as the location for the Croydon pub in which Bet Gilroy finds Raquel Wolstenhulme working. No attempt is made to disguise the real pub's signage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bet takes a trip in search of Raquel. What condition will she find her in? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,260,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 30th January 2020 was edited, removing 5" from the middle of the first scene of Part Two, where Bet states that Raquel's new employer refused to pass on a message when she telephoned previously. Notable dialogue Tanya Pooley: "I'm the bitchy type, the manipulating type, the home-breaking type. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." Category:1994 episodes